prezandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pheonix 5707
Imsorryimsorryimsorry. I can't access chat but you can leave a message on my talk page because my iPad is a douche and my DS is no longer connected to the Internet. If you don't reply to this message I am going to burn you alive. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It's..... It's fine..... I'm just..... Worried.... You've been gone for so long I....I miss you...... Are you..... Okay? Please get back to me as fast as you can.... Okay? The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 21:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay, physically. I've only been gone a month. Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna commit suicide or anything. Being away's made me miserable though, and my Creepypasta addiction is keeping me up at night, which only makes me feel more depressed. Sorry, sorry, sorry. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's good ^_^ ....Will you be on during the Summer at all? The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 01:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I dunno. Maybe in July, probably on my birthday depending on if I spend it with my grandma and Blu like last year and the year before that. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's cool. Me and my bf had a rough patch recently cos I have this over-obsessing girl at my school...... But me and him are better now. Oh, and I'm a hardcore CP fan..... Best part is, Creepypasta.com AND the Creepypasta Wiki aren't blocked at school. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 14:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sooo much crap is blocked at my school, but CP stuff isn't. BF broke up with me the dance I went to the night I got my DS taken away so now I'm dating my Jeff the Killer, Slendy, Discord, and Jack Harkness pictures. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 17:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Gotta crush on ol' Jeffy, huh? Coolio. I myself have a crush on Jane, and I think a bit on BEN. In any case, it's good to talk to you again. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 19:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, ol' Jeffy boy is awesome, but he's not the one I love the most. That one knows I like him, and he once told me he likes me too, but he seems to not know that he's all I really think about, and he has no idea how much he tears me apart. Actually, you know him. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) A-NY-WAAAAY I came up with Earth's best pairing the other day (Oceana X Jeff) and I'd like to suggest we do an RP of it on my talk page. If you want. Oops that was me, as you probably assumed. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 15:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure. My one year anniversary with Glenn is pretty soon, and I have some projects for school to work on. I'll gladdly RP if I have the time. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 19:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Um, *has been grounded from the Internet for about four months because I "don't use my time wisely" and "am in danger of getting used as a sex slave"* AND I STILL MAKE TIME FOR YOU, PAL. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow, harsh. I'm TRYING to get better in school. I HAVE to. I was FAILING prior to moving, and I can't screw it up. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 02:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Read my blog post thing. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) 1) Yeah, I'm sticking around. 2) No, I don't hate you. 3) I sort of accept your apology, and 4) Don't make me change my mind. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 15:55, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright.... I'm sorry for sort of doing that and stuff.... So um, yeah. New person from April wanted to know if she could post Homestuck-y things. I allowed her but it's ultimately up to you. And, welcome back. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 00:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) And..... I'm sorry I got with my boyfriend, if that's what caused this. Everything that's gone wrong is my fault, and I know it. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 00:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I'm dating someone who cares more about me than you could ever hope to. There's no time difference, you're in NY and I'm in MI... TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I see.... And I hope you two are happy. I am, with Glenn and all, so yup... It's hard for more then one person to be happy, ain't it? It always seemed(or seems) like when I was happy, you were depressed or the vica versa. You can't really help my depression these days, it's hard to pick up all the pieces when the good stuff has been picked away by my own self esteem ^_^' But yeah, I'm semi-happy... how can I not be when I'm given a video game for no reason by a person I've only been dating for, like, three weeks? Anyway... *holds out virtual hand for a handshake* Still friends? TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:12, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Shakes virtual hand* You bet cha. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 18:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) You actually caught me get on chat NOW TeamSonicPrez (talk) 18:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Reason tells me you're gonna miss me, so I'll just say that there are maybe 9 or 10 intelligent people alive. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 19:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Including or not including me? I hope I'm in there. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 19:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (sarcasm) No, you have all the intelligence of Puumba. (talking normally) Yes, you're on there -_-'. You know any good Chuck Norris jokes? A friend and I have been texting Chuck Norris jokes and I've used every one I know.... TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Not really, sorry. ^_^', I only know one Bruce Lee joke: Bruce Lee doesn't need any jokes, he's already beat Chuck Norris. This, is true, as in almost every movie with Bruce and Chuck, Chuck has been beaten up by Bruce. Bruce Lee was then found mysteriously dead from roundhouse-related injuries... anyway, I've signed up for a summer drama camp and the play being done is The Little Mermaid. Think I can get Ursula? (By the way, here's a Chuck joke if ever needed; Every night before going to bed, the Boogeyman checks his closet for Chuck Norris.) TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you have a decent chance at getting the role, honestly. Oh, and I've heard that one before. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 13:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I love it when I get to audition for a play based on a movie I've watched at least 100 times since I was first introduced to it at, like, birth ^_^ anything going on with you? TeamSonicPrez (talk) 13:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Not really, just a boring ass day at school. At least it's almost lunchtime. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 14:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I am chillin at lunch eating the Oreos that were given to me. I hate the first half of the day. The second half has Drama, ergo I am unable to hate it. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 15:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) My day's pretty much the opposite. The first half is better, the last half sucks. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 18:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I just HATE math, it ruins pretty much that entire half. It's the only C+ I've gotten all year, and I'm actually doing all my work this time. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 18:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Gym is what I'm fluncking.... Or what I was funking, derp. I'm taking two regences this year, meaning I'm all set to pass ninth grade. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 18:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Good things about 9th grade; Bella's moving back for it, I'm in Honors English and Broadcasting, and it means I only have four years of school left not counting college, and my old group of friends will be together again. Bad things about 9th grade; I am no longer allowed to act like a child, there's some sort of unspoken law against watching the stuff I watch, and the guys turn into even more pervy bastards than they were in elementary or middle school. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 18:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Not necisarily. I plan on being as big of a goof I am now next year, and so do my friends. A summer isn't gonna change us that much. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 19:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Good news; I'm going to North Carolina this summer, to the Outer Banks :) Bad news; my soul-crushing fear of sharks is probably going to keep me out of the water. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) http://m.ifunny.mobi/f/uJT8t5p31 TeamSonicPrez (talk) 14:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Way I see it: Don't fuck with them and they won't fuck with you. Also: My boyfriend succesfully moved to Washington state, and aside from that, I don't have any internet at home. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 14:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Also: Challenge. Make as many band/musical artist puns in one message no longer than five sentances. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 14:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I have no Internet at home either unless you forgot. Challenge accepted; Oh, those Poor Unfortunate Souls that have to walk away from their exes in One Direction instead of being able to Stay. I guess they'll just have to stick around in their Bassment eating Eminems instead of kissing, 'cuz ya know, All You Need Is Love. Don't worry, you Tortured Tangled Hearts, I Am the Doctor of anything love-related so you don't need to worry your little heads over this Mad World. Though, I will never Kiss You, because We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together, and besides, I Knew You Were Trouble from the start. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 19:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) WOOPUNS (Pronounced Woo-puns.)) The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 20:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) O...kay? I've been waiting my entire death to cover a story like this! (talk) 22:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, but I'm fucking pissed right now The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 17:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Why, what happened? I've been waiting my entire death to cover a story like this! (talk) 12:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, my friend called me on a rule of the English language where you absolutely cannon capitalize a one word title, which I fine irritating as I have a "shift" hand. I need to capitalize every beginning of something. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 14:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm kind of a grammar Nazi so when someone's grammar is not correct I automatically correct it. This annoys the HELL out of everyone. I've been waiting my entire death to cover a story like this! (talk) 19:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I see.... In any case, how was your weekend? The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 14:14, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh uh..... Seems like school started so, yeah, could you respond whenever you get the chance? Gosh I gotta change my Siggy. Please forgive me for this being the first thing I say after a summer of silence. But Equestria Girls was beautiful, Batman is amazing, and cancer sucks. I've been waiting my entire death to cover a story like this! (talk) 15:15, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I can agree with EG (Excluding the commercial for the toys) and Batman.... And about cancer... Is something wrong? I went to see EG with Blu, Bella, and some other friends and family on opening day... and I have skin cancer because I forgot to pack sunblock when we went camping in North Carolina and was too stubborn to use anyone elses. I hate being a German/Dutch child. I've been waiting my entire death to cover a story like this! (talk) 15:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and because of freshman camp and treatments I won't be online at all on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday, but after that I get my iPad so I'll be on a little more often. I've been waiting my entire death to cover a story like this! (talk) 15:30, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, how's your school year going? Mine has resulted in two new obsessions and an extreme hate for my Economics teacher. You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 15:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) (It's Prez with a different siggy.) You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 15:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Mine's been pretty good. I only hate one teacher, the rest are pretty cool. Oh and, yeah, I write fanfictions now. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 15:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *tears up* I'm... so proud of you... *hugs* Welcome to the dark side... But a quick question, do you/have you watched Invader Zim, and, if so, do you support ZADR? You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 15:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I have watched it and still do, and to answer the question... Eh. I can and will ship everything.... I'M LIKE NEPETA (Homestuck reference) Also, how do you change siggies? Go to My Preferences, there's a place to change your siggy there. And let's just admit it, Zim and Dib is a match made in hell that is supported by the voice actors themselves. You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 15:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Coolio. Also, I have a new computer and my fanfic is at Chapter 4 at last. Here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/15agnUMtqIwhj1Ktq9MZZFwTU6MLQ7Xl4Y0U9gGEPS3Q/edit I write too many fanfics... http://www.movellas.com/en/people/profile/201308120220320019 You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 12:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Coolio. So uh, what's up? The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 15:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, have a new siggy: Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 15:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I've mostly given up on RPing with the exception of two of my pages on Facebook, I've accepted the fact that if I want to get married I'll have to go lesbo because most straight men are jerks, I've turned into a bitch and I'm good at making AMVs. I think that about covers it. You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 15:45, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh well here I'm arguing the concept of Utopia, have given quite a bit more respect to people around town, decided I'm going one year abroad to Japan for college, and that I have a huge tendancy to reference stuff without any context. Oh, and I still RP, but only when they carry some sort of plot. About marriage, I'm staying out of romance for a few years, keeping to myself and whatnot. Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 15:52, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm just gonna stay in the States. Where I know the system and stuff. And I hate/disregard pretty much everyone with the exception of about twenty people now. Yes, you are one of the twenty people I still like. You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 16:02, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I hate the system here, so yeah, there's that, I only have about 5-10 friends now, oh and, Anime is my life now. Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 16:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I only ever watch Death Note, Pokemon, and Sonic X, so... also, I depend on cartoons like never before. They keep me sane. Or keep me insane. You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 16:24, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I've slacked off with watching cartoons. Reason: I'm losing faith in anything with the word "cartoon" accociated with it. The line-up nowadays if either fucking CRAZY or just stupid. The only cartoon I REMOTELY like nowadays is Adventure Time, and maybe Teen Titans Go, but that's literally it. Either they clean up their act or I'm going full Anime from here on out. Also, Sonic X doesn't technically count as Anime, the other two do. Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 16:27, September 30, 2013 (UTC) The new cartoons are shit, I'm talking about old ones like Zim. Some new ones are okay (like WordGirl or MLP) but they're mostly shit. Also, I might cut off contact with just about everyone, you included, so if I stop talking don't worry TOO much. You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 16:37, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty then. Have fun. Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 16:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *Swings bokken in the air like a hair brain* God damn birds! Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 16:44, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Anyway..... Since you're gone, do you want me to.... Adopt the wiki? Maybe make it a bigger name? Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 16:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Do whatever you want to. I've moved completely to YouTube and this: http://www.movellas.com/en/people/profile/201308120220320019 plus Facebook, but if you're dependent on your school's WiFi I guess that's blocked. ~Prez (not bothering to sign in) Not wholey dependant on it, only til the school days over. Also, I have a new account, same name tho, so yeah.... Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 17:23, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Get your butt back on chat! You like ice cream. You like ice cream, you love it. You cannot resist it. To resist is hopeless. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT ICE CREAM. (talk) 18:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I AM DON'T WORRY. I also saved the last line of the RP thus far. Otodama wa kenzen'na karada ni kenzen'na seishin ni jōchū shi, (talk) 19:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC)